Rugrats Go Wild Nicktoons Style
by lambchopfan1234
Summary: Second sequel to The Rugrats Movie Nicktoon Style. When the Nicktoons get shipwrecked on an island called "unhabited." Finally, the Rugrats try to get home! VickyxHelga, DannyxWaffle, SpongebobxStimpy, and GoddardxBessie.
1. Cast

**Rugrats Go Wild Nicktoons Style**

By: lambchopfan1234

**Chapter 1: Cast**

I dedicate this to the following members of Fan Fiction:

**dannyfangirl**

**CalviNation**

**Dark-Goth101**

**Aigre-Doux Coeur**

**acosta perez jose ramiro**

**Nintendo Squad**

**Neros Urameshi**

**HopelessxRomanticx1993**

**tomboyishgirl108**

**Cosmo Prower Tomahak**

**SpongebobAcademy**

**slpytlak**

**-yellowhearts-**

**ChibiSkitty-donna**

I made this for dannyfangirl because of her beep-be... (stupid) school! I made it for her because I think she could just be sick!

Tommy Pickles- Danny Fenton/ Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Angelica Pickles- Vicky (Fairly Odd Parents)

Chuckie Finster- SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants)

Phil DeVille- Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron)

Lil Deville- Danielle (Jimmy & Danielle are best friends, but not sibs in the story) (Danny Phantom)

Susie Carmichael- Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot)

Dil Pickles- Timmy Turner (Fairly Odd Parents)

Kimi Finster- Penny (dannyfangirl's OC)

Stuart "Stu" Pickles- Jack Fenton (Danny Phantom)

Diane "Didi" Kropotkin Kerpackter-Pickles- Maddie Fenton (Danny Phantom)

Louis Kalhern "Lou" "Grandpa" Pickles II- Pappy Turner (Fairly Odd Parents)

Andrew "Drew" Pickles- Vlad Masters (Danny Phantom)

Charlotte Christyan Sillia Adelaide McSell- Harriet Chin (Danny Phantom)

Elizabeth "Betty" DeVille- Judy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron)

Howard "Howie" DeVille- Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron)

Charles Norbert "Chaz" "Chazz" Finster, Sr. II- Rupert SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants)

Clara "Kira" Kotkie- Melody (dannyfangirl's OC)

Dr. Lipschitz- Dr. Flappy Bob (Fairly Odd Parent, "School's Out!: The Musical")

Spike- Goddard (Jimmy Neutron) (Yay! He talks in this fic!)

Eliza Thornberry- Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!, or, as I say it, "It Might Bee A Bee!")

Nigel Thornberry- Waffle the Cat (Catscratch)

Marianne Thornberry- Ginger Foutley (As Told By Ginger)

Debbie Thornberry- Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold!)

Donnie- Stimpson J. "Stimpy" Cat (Ren and Stimpy)

Darwin- Phil the Monkey (The Penguins of Madagascar)

Siri the Clouded Leopard- Baby Jaguar (Go Diego Go!, and Dora the Explorer)


	2. Ch 1 Danger in the Forest

**CHAPTER 1: DANGER IN THE FOREST**

A/N: Here is the first chapter of Rugrats Go Wild Nicktoon Style! Hope you enjoy!

Danny Fenton/Phantom was in paradise. Before him was lush green forests, thundering waterfalls, mountian peaks, and the winding Amazon River. Exotic birds chirped in the trees, colorful frogs hopped through the leaves, and monkeys swung through the branches.

Danny, with his cat costume, spoke into a camera that filmed his every move.

"Come along, faithful viewers, on our journey through the drain forest, as we search for that rare and unusable creature-the three-toed sloth!" Danny says.

Danny pushed aside the thick brush, and his eyes lit up at what he saw: a sleeping sloth, clutching a banana in its paws. "Ah, there he is-teething with life!" Danny said in a loud whisper. He began to tiptoe toward the strange-looking animal. "Let's get a closer look, shall we?"

"Closer?" exclaimed Spongebob Squarepants-Danny's best friend and backyard-famous documentary film director. "Oh, no, you don't." He raised his megaphone and shouted, "Cut! Cut!"

Danny's friends had gathered to watch. Twin playmates Jimmy and Danielle were operating the camera. Penny, Spongebob's younger stepsister, waited in a nearby Jeep.

"Don't worry, Spongebob," Danny assured him. "I'm Waffle Catberry, wild animal eggspert-"

Suddenly a tiger sprang from the bushes and roared, baring its sharp teeth.

"And 'cause I'm an eggspert," Danny continued, "I say-everybody, into the truck! Going ghost!"

"Going ghost!" Danielle says.

Danny and Danielle turns into their ghost forms and flew toward the Jeep. Spongebob, Timmy, Jimmy, Danielle, and Penny went to the Jeep by themselves. Spongebob leaped into a seat next to Penny. Jimmy and Danielle quickly piled into the backseat. Spongebob reached over and slammed the gas pedal.

The Jeep roared off as Danny flew behind them with the ferocious tiger at his heels.

Danielle pointed her camera at him. "Say something, Waffle."

Danny gasped for breath as he flew. "Uh, uh, I can hear the tiger's running feets..."-he glanced over his shoulder- "and see his sharp teeth-" The tiger snapped at Danny's butt. Its sharp teeth snagged his pants and pulled them down. Now we see ghost butt. "-and, um, feel a cool breeze!" Danny concluded. He yanked up his pants just as Jimmy pulled him into the backseat of the Jeep. The Jeep hit a bump, flew into the air...

And landed with a splash! in the murky river.

The Jeep wouldn't budge. It was stuck! Then the motor shut off. Penny gulped. "Uh-oh." Frantically she tried to restart the Jeep.

A huge scary shape slithered toward them.

"Crockydile!" Penny shouted.

"Crockagator!" Spongebob screamed. "Look out!" He climbed into the backseat, struggling to get away. Then he clutched Danny's safari shirt. "What do we do now, Danny? I mean, Waffle?"

The fearsome crocodile stopped to scratch the side of his head with his back leg.

"Not to worry, guys!" Danny shouted fearlessly. He reached into his pocket, searching for something with which to fight off the croc, and pulled out a dog chew toy.

Danny reared back and threw it with all his might. It bounced off the head of the crocodile-squeak!-then splashed into the water. Instantly the crocodile chewed for the toy. Spongebob shook his sister's shoulder. "Okay, let's go now, Penny, afore that crocagator comes back!"

Penny tried again to start the engine. But it wouldn't go.

"Oh, no! Our truck's broked!"

Now even Danny looked nervous. "But that was my onliest chew toy!"

"Then feed him Jimmy!" Spongebob shouted.

Jimmy scowled. "I heard that."

Danny flew out of the Jeep, with the kids, and began to slosh through the river. The water was waist high. His friends were right behind him.

Danielle held the camera up over her head.

In the distance Danny spottted something. It looked like-a camp!

"That way!" he shouted, and he led them through the swamp. But soon something strange began to happen. The babies began to sink!

"Whoa!" Jimmy exclaimed. "What kind of mud is this?"

"I'll ask the wild stuff eggspert," Danielle said. She yanked on Danny's sleeve. "Waffle, why are we sinking?"

"Quitsand!" Danny cried out. "I shoulda knowed!"

"But you know what to do... right?" Spongebob asked nervously.

Danny looked around. Then he spotted a long thick vine!

Danny lunged toward the hanging vine and grabbed on to the end. "Guys! Hang on to me!"

The babies trudged through the quicksand till they reached their leader.

Then Danny pulled and pulled.

But it was no use. He couldn't pull them free. They were still stuck.

Suddenly the crocodile began to slink toward them.

Danny and his friends screamed!

The crocodile's huge jaws yawned open. SNAP! Its teeth chomped down... on the end of the vine. Then the short crocodile walked off along the shore, dragging the babies out of the quicksand.

The babies cheered at their good fortune-until they heard a growl on the riverbank.

The babies screamed again.

A Siberian tiger stood on the edge of the quicksand, pawing the ground.

_In Chapter 2: Cruise Plans, the toons learn from Vicky that Danny is just a backyard baby with a diaper full of dreams, and the babies pack up cookies, and the adults pack up nonedible things._


	3. Ch 2 Cruise Plans

**CHAPTER 2: CRUISE PLANS**

_How is it going in reality? I wonder..._

The "Siberian tiger" was actually Vicky, holding her cat, Paula. "What are you diaperbags screaming about?" Vicky asked.

"We're about to get eated by that ferocious Siferean tiger," Danny said.

"Were you pretending to be Waffle Catberry again, Danny?" Vicky asked.

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "He's my hero, and when I grow up, I want to be just like him."

"Fenton," Vicky said, "you're no Waffle Catberry. You're not even a Waffle..." Vicky blows a raspberry on Danny, making him fall over. "...Raspberry!"

Danny sits up, eager to hear what mean thing Vicky is going to say.

"You're never going to have real adventures," Vicky said meanly. "You're just a backyard baby with a diaper full of dreams."

"Wow," Jimmy said. "She's mean. Now, who wants to go look for cookies under stuff?"

"I do!" Danielle exclaimed happily.

"I do!" Spongebob exclaimed happily.

"Okay, come on," Jimmy said. "Follow me."

Danny sits sadly in his sandbox. He walks over to Goddard, who is playing with the chew toy from Chapter 1. Suddenly Danny hears Waffle from the TV.

"The panthera onca, commonly known as the jaguar..." Waffle says.

Danny walks to the TV.

On the TV, Waffle is swinging on vines through the island that he lives on. "...seems determined to feast on my nether regions. Splee! But not to worry. Splee!" He gets on a boat then rows away to do his ending. "Well, faithful viewers, our journey was a smashing success, splee! Until next time, this is Sir Waffle Cat of Sir Waffle Cat's Animal World. Splee!" An alligator snaps on his leg. "Back, Splee! Back, Splee! Back, Splee!"

Pappy goes near Danny. "Why, hello, Scout," Pappy said. He picks up Danny and they lay on a hammock, brought together by two trees. "Boy, rest your eyes for a second, at old Cat's gator bait." He looks at the screen. "Hey. Boy, that Sir Waffle gets in some real scrapes out there in the wild, but he always manages to..." He tickles Danny's chin. "...wiggle out of trouble somehow."

Meanwhile, Vlad and Harriet are packing up and throwing various items on the floor. "Oh, and, Jon (decided to change it), don't think that just because I'm on a Luxury Flappy Bob Cruise in the South China Seas..." Harriet said. She throws a suitcase on the floor. "...I won't be checking messages, E-mailing, and carrier pigeons on the hour."

"Honey," Vlad said, hugging Harriet, "I thought we were going to leave work behind for seven fun-filled days."

"Silly, it's not all work," Harriet remarked. "I've signed up for every spa treatment culminating in the Salem Retreat, where you're pressed between layers of hot rocks and ripe cranberries."

Vlad and Harriet passed by Timmy. Timmy found a box of cookies. He laughed and threw the pack of cookies on the floor. Jimmy, Danielle, and Spongebob ate the cookies happily.

**"1"**

Sniff cookies!

"Sounds bewitching," Maddie said. "But aren't we all going to be busy with our children?"

"Madds, that's what the Kidsatorium is for," Judy said. She was packing food. "Each morning we drop off the pups and head for the All-Day Breakfast Buffet." She drops a cupcake. "I hear they make a mean egg yolk omelet..."

Danielle finds a cupcake under the table and eats it. "Ooh!" Danielle said. The cupcake was pink, so she has pink frosting on the sides of her mouth.

"...dipped with five kinds of sausage," Judy said.

Penny throws a cupcake at Spongebob.

"Whoa!" Spongebob said.

Okay, you can stop sniffing now.

"We signed up the kids for 'Pirate Play and Pillage' class," Melody explained.

"It teaches tolerance for the peg-legged," Rupert explained.

"Well," Hugh said, "I'm going to use the whole seven kid-free days..." Hugh pats hids stomach. "...to reshape my physique."

"Could happen," Judy said, finished packing the food. "The Earth was created in six."

"Everyone all set?" Jack asked.

_Well, in Chapter 3: Cruise Waiting, the kids wait for the Luxury Flappy Bob Cruise, but they go to the S.S. Ghost Ship, led by Jack and Goddard themselves! In the meantime, review!_


	4. Ch 3 Cruise Waiting

**CHAPTER 3: CRUISE WAITING**

_So, they might as well be going on the Luxury Flappy Bob Cruise, but Jack Fenton has a plan up his sleeve. What is it? Let's find out..._

"I think we all should thank my husband Jack," Maddie said, "for arranging this wonderful getaway."

"No," Jack said. "You can thank me by having the time of your lives."

The kids and adults cheer.

At the Luxury Flappy Bob Cruise Dock, balloons were going all around the place (FS means Female Singer and MS means Male Singer).

FS: _**Are you ready?**_

"Welcome!" Dr. Flappy Bob said. "Bienvenue! Willkommen!" A person gives Dr. Flappy Bob his drink. "Welcome aboard the world-reowned Dr. Flappy Bob Cruise!"

_**Are you ready?**_

MS: _**Oh yeah**_

The adults are waiting on the side of the cruise ship.

"Jack must have taken Goddard for one last potty run," Maddie said. "I-I'm sure he'll be right back."

"He better," Vlad said. "He's got all our tickets."

Meanwhile, the tykes are with Jenny.

"That sure is a nice cambera, Jenny," Danny said.

"Thanks, Danny," Jenny said. "My mommy got it for me so she can see everything she's missing."

"How come she and your daddy can't come on the cruise with us?" Spongebob asked.

"Well, my mommy's getting a special award 'cause she 'scovered a new disease," Jenny said, seeing a picture, "and my daddy's cutting the ribbon at the Care Bear World opening. But I wanted to come with you guys."

A voice comes out of nowhere. The kids turn to see Vicky. "And we're so glad you did, Jenny Wakeman," Vicky said. She has a new kind of Jessica: Lounge Singer Jessica. "Now here!" She hands Jenny the spotlight. "Hold the spotlight for Lounge Singer Jessica."

Danielle has the stage.

Vicky begins to sing.

Vicky: _**Dresses and shoes**_

_**Are the only things**_

_**That I'll share...**_

_**That's my rules**_

Jenny sighs. "Oh!" Jenny sighed. "I wonder if it's too late to call my mommy."

Meanwhile, smoke comes out of the Luxury Flappy Bob Cruise Ship as it goes away.

"Hey," Vlad cries, "the ship's sailing without us!"

"Wait!" Rupert cries.

"Isn't that our ship?" Harriet asked.

"Wait!" the adults cried. They ran after the cruise ship.

In the Flappy Bob Cruise, the adults are not listening-they are just drinking red wine.

Vlad then goes off the dock, but jumps onto the pole, and twirls around. "Whoa!" Vlad yelled.

The Flappy Bob Cruise Ship was gone. So much for Flappy Bob.

Jack comes along on a ship: The S.S. Ghost Ship, which was a ghost-hunting cruise ship. "Ahoy, mates!" Jack said. "Captain Jack at your service! Climb aboard for seven fun-filled days on the S.S. Ghost Ship! No fancy packaged tour. Just the thrill of the open sea, the smell of the salt air, and the joy of close friends and family."

Melody and Rupert stare at Maddie, hoping for an answer of why this happened.

"Vlad, hold the shoes," Harriet said, giving Vlad her shoes. She jumps into the ocean and swims after the Luxury Flappy Bob Cruise Ship.

_Ha ha! That was funny! In Chapter 4: S.S. Ghost Ship, the adults try to get off the ship and call Dr. Flappy Bob but gets Helga Pataki. Sorry for the short chapter. I wrote another parody on my computer (Uglydoll Style) and I made it short. Review, please!_


	5. Ch 4 SS Ghost Ship

**CHAPTER 4: S.S. GHOST SHIP**

_Let's go on the S.S. Ghost Ship, shall we?_

Vicky had her toy Jessica on the side of the ship. "I'm Queen of the World!" Vicky said happily.

The S.S. Ghost Ship is in the middle of the ocean.

"Oh, isn't this a great vacation, guys?" Danny asked.

"As long as the 'Queen' doesn't sing..." Jenny said. "I'm happy."

"And the bestest part is, we're all togethers," Danny said.

A wave came from the ocean and swept them up.

"Ah! This is just like my bathie," Jimmy said. "Only there's no rubber ducky, and... I'm not nakie."

A duck comes from the sky onto the ocean.

"There's a ducky," Danielle said.

"Well, okay," Jimmy said. "Time to get nakie."

"Oh," Penny said as they pulled down their pants.

"Nakie!" Danny said happily.

"Ugh..." Spongebob said, covering his eyes.

We go up to the top of the ship: The Captain's Quarters.

Jack sniffed the salt air.

The other adults look at him madly.

"I can't believe you did this without consulting us, Jack," Rupert said. "Look at poor Melody."

Jack and Rupert turn to Melody, who is throwing up in the ocean, seasick.

"This was supposed to be our honeymoon," Rupert said.

"Sorry, Rupert," Jack said. "And here I was hoping you'd be my first mate."

"Me?" Rupert asked. "Really?"

"Snap out of it, Gilligan," Vlad said. "At the next port, we're getting off this rinky-dink tub, and getting on the Flappy Bob Cruise."

Jack sadly walks away.

Vlad goes to the wheel.

"Don't you see?" Jack asked. "If we were on a cruise right now, we wouldn't be together. We'd be split up between the pools, the spas, and the mile-long buffets."

Judy gasped hearing this. She pushed Jack aside. "We're missing Canadian Bacon Tuesday!" Judy cried.

"Oh, can't this bait trap go any faster?" Harriet moaned, driving the ship.

At the phone area, Maddie went to a phone. "Hello?" Maddie asked. "Hello? Is anybody there?" Maddie had a signal!

_"Welcome passengers to what I like to call 'The Voyage of Your Lifetime!'" _Dr. Flappy Bob said on the phone.

Maddie ran out to the people in the ship. "Everybody, I'm getting a signal. It's from the Flappy Bob Cruise."

"Oh, quick, let me talk to them!" Harriet said, snatching the phone from Maddie.

_"Mom, are you there?" _Helga asked. _"We're having a little trouble with the wild child."_

"Sounds like a disgruntled passenger," Rupert said.

"Oh! Hello, Flappy Bob," Harriet said. "Harriet Masters here."

The signal goes through the ocean into this island called Uninhabited.

_"Could you send a rescue boat right away?" _Harriet asked. _"We're the squalid little boat in the middle of the ocean."_

_"Mom?" _Helga asked.

_"My muscles are atrophying as we speak," _Harriet said.

_"Well, we paid for spa treatments, and I'm not missing one!" _Hugh said happily.

The camp that we are going to is the camp of the Cat family. Although the "wild child" was a cat who turned into a sponge by a mysterious wizard.

"Hey, we're getting a signal here," Helga said.

_"Oh, Dr. Flappy Bob, can you help us?" _Rupert asked. _"My wife really needs to see the ship's doctor."_

"Huh?" Helga asked. "Hang on a sec, Mom. I'm picking up some lame-o soap opera."

On the phone, the person changes to Ginger Foultley (As Told By Ginger).

_"What is it this time, Helga?" _Ginger asked.

Helga was getting food from the fridge.

"Okay," Helga said. "I made everyone dinner, so I shouldn't have to clean up, too, right?"

Bessie walks to Helga. "Mom," Bessie said, "all she did was hand us a jar of peanut butter."

_"Uh, can we talk about this when your father and I get home?" _Ginger asked.

"Yeah," Helga said. "Any E.T.A. on that? 'Cause you've been gone since, like, yesterday."

_"We're still looking for the leopard at..." _Ginger started.

"Oh, Waffle!" Ginger said happily. "Over there! What's that?"

Waffle walks to a limb, seeing sots. "That's... Splee! I see spots! Splee!" Waffle jumps over the limb, trying to get to something with spots.

Ginger tries to go over the limb, but she goes under it, and she gets hit in the head. "Oh!" she cries.

"Watch out for that limb, dearest splee," Waffle said softly. He went through the forest. "Here, neofelis nebulosa, come to Papa."

_"Hello? I was talking here!" _Helga said inpatiently on the phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Helga," Ginger said.

_"Now you're on your own for dinner tonight," _Ginger said.

"You know, normal families eat dinner together once in a while," Helga remarked.

_"Ginger, perhaps I can lure out the leopard by imitating its mating call. Splee!" _Waffle said on the walkie-talkie.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Waffle made a creaking sound. "Splee!" he said happily after creaking.

"Okay, so we're not normal," Helga said. "But as a teen, I reserve the right to alternately reject and embrace my parental units."

_"Consider us embraced," _Ginger said. _"Now keep an eye on that Stimpy who turned into a sponge. It's going to rain, and you know how he likes mud."_

Stimpy, who looked like a sponge, popped out of the mud, laughing.

_"Over and out," _Ginger said.

"She totally hung up on me," Helga said. "And I was having a sensitive moment."

"Helga," Bessie said, "you are so self-centered."

"I am not!" Helga yelled angrily. "Okay, what's the monkey saying about me?"

**"2"**

Sniff a peanut butter sandwich!

Phil had a peanut butter sandwich. He was about to eat it when the storm knocked it down. "Mmm. Aw..."

Okay, you can stop sniffing now.

_In Chapter 5: Big Storm, there is a storm. Rupert makes the bottom of the ship flood when Harriet and Vicky save the day! In the meantime, review._


	6. Ch 5 Big Storm

**CHAPTER 5: BIG STORM**

_So, this chapter will be like what I said... and with how the toons save the day. In the announcements of the movie, they called Charlotte Mrs. Pickles, confusing the crowd, so I will say: Mrs. Masters will use the back of her shoe to save the toons!_

At the S.S. Ghost Ship, there is a big huge storm!

"Oh, that's great," Vlad said sarcastically, staring at the water.

"Oh, it's fine!" Judy said sarcastically, picking up Jimmy and Danielle. "Come on, pups, get underneath. Come on."

Now Danny, Spongebob, Penny, and Timmy are the ones left.

At Captain's Quarters, rats come and jump out the window.

Jimmy and Danielle laugh.

Jack stares at Jimmy and Danielle. "Uh..."

A great breeze brings them off their feet and makes them fall.

"Come on, move it, move it, move it!" Judy yells, holding Jimmy and Danielle, as all the other adults go, too. "Down below!"

Goddard is sliding down the ship, tilting and he lands on Jack.

"Captain Jack, I can't hold the wheel!" Hugh yelled.

"Will you stop calling him captain?" Vlad yelled. "He has no idea what he's doing!"

"I do so!" Jack protested. Jack has Goddard hanging in his shirt. "Does anybody know where the brakes are on this thing?"

On the side of the S.S. Ghost Ship, Harriet is trying to talk to Jon. "Jon, why aren't you answering the phone?" Harriet asked. "I need you to divert a tropical storm." Harriet walks up to the front of the ship. There is a forty-foot wall of water.

"It's a forty-foot wall of water," Jack gasped.

"We're going to need a bigger boat," Vlad gasped.

"Everyone get below!" Judy yelled.

The wall of water sucked up Harriet's phone, making it fall into the water. "Phone overboard!" Harriet cried. "Phone overboard!"

"Harriet," Vlad yelled, "forget the phone!"

Harriet did not listen and knocked Vlad over.

"JON!" Harriet cried.

Judy held Harriet as they went below deck.

Below deck, all the parents were making their kids all snuggly. But while this is happening, the S.S. Ghost Ship flipped over. The S.S. Ghost Ship sunk into the ocean.

Rupert was scared as the lights started to go out.

On the other hand, Danny and Spongebob laughed happily seeing the sea animals.

The S.S. Ghost Ship floated at the open sea.

"Well, this is how we came in..." Rupert started, opening the door that brought them below deck.

"NO!" the adults shouted.

Rupert did not pay attention as water flowed through the bottom of the ship.

"Oh, babies!" Maddie cried, holding onto the kids.

"Oh, Penny," Melody said, holding onto Penny. "Spongebob, hold on to me."

Rupert walked through the water. "Why didn't anybody stop me?" Rupert asked, not aware that the other adults were trying to stop him.

"Out of my way!" Harriet said meanly, pushing the other adults out of the way. Her black hair was back, and she looked mad.

"Where you going?" Hugh asked.

Harriet ripped the bottom of her dress off, revealing pants.

"Whoa..." Hugh said, amazed.

Vlad covered Hugh's eyes.

"No, Harriet!" Jack cried. "Harriet, don't. I-It's a rental."

Harriet used the back of her high heel shoe to open the bottom of the ship.

"Come on!" Harriet yelled. She pulled Melody with Spongebob and Penny up, and Maddie with Danny and Timmy up.

"Right behind you, boys!" Judy exclaimed. She swam down into the bottom of the ship and grabbed Timmy's binky. Though the thing that she wasn't interested in was Harriet's phone.

_"If you like to make a call, please hang up and try again," _the phone said. _"If you need help, hang up..."_

Judy is now at the top of the water, going to the boat with Harriet, Vlad, Vicky, Maddie, Jack, Danny, Timmy, Melody, Rupert, Spongebob, and Penny. Judy held Jimmy, Danielle, and Jenny.

"You're safe!" Maddie says happily.

Judy swims to the boat. "I got it!" she yelled. In a weary voice, she exclaims, "Timmy's binky!"

"Oh, Judy, thank you," Maddie says, giving Timmy his binky.

Timmy sucks on his binky happily.

"I thought this might come in handy, too," Judy said, bringing out a raft. She inflates it and its on the edge of the ship. "Abandon ship!"

The S.S. Ghost Ship is sinking while the families stare at the ship.

"I can't help feeling partially responsible," Jack said.

The adults and kids look at Jack in anger. They stare at the sea sadly.

Vicky: _**There's got to be a morning after**_

The adults and kids look at Vicky.

_**If we can hold on **_

_**Through the night...**_

_**I know we can.**_

Jimmy and Hugh look at Vicky.

_**We have a chance**_

_**To find the sunshine**_

Vlad and Harriet look dreamily at Vicky.

_**Come on!**_

_**Let's keep on looking**_

_**For the light**_

The light comes, ending the chapter. Vicky's "magic" worked.

_In Chapter 6: Survival Plans, the Nicktoons come to this strange island and try to figure out a plan. In the meantime, review!_


	7. Ch 6 Survival Plans

**CHAPTER 6: SURVIVAL PLANS**

_How are they doing now? Hmm..._

Goddard is swimming through the water to the parents and kids.

"Goddard!" Jack exclaimed happily. "Here, boy! Goddard! Come over here, Goddard."

Goddard's robot tail knocked over Lounge Singer Jessica. Lounge Singer Jessica fell into the water.

"Jessica overboard!" Vicky cried. "Jessica! No! No, no, no, no. No, no, no, no."

"There, there, Princess," Harriet said. "We've all lost something today. Why, I lost my cell phone with one hundred free minutes, and Daddy lost his favorite sun visor, and Uncle Jack lost all our respect."

The adults all turned to Jack in a mad look.

Danny looked sadly at his daddy, knowing how it felt.

The next day, the raft was at an island called Uninhabited. Vicky was the first one to wake up. "JESSICA!" Vicky laughed happily. She laughed happily, even when the wave got her and the raft came.

Danny woke up. "You guys, wake up!" Danny said. "We're at the bacation place."

The "bacation place", or vacation place, has big gray mountains.

"Ah, that was a good nappie," Jimmy said.

"It was just like when Mommy used to rock us to beddie-bye," Danielle said, rocking her body back and forth.

"Well, I likes a bed that doesn't move," Spongebob said.

Goddard jumps on Spongebob.

Spongebob screamed.

"Land ho!" Jack exclaimed happily. "Land ho!" Jack comes out of the raft, seeing the island Uninhabited.

"I'll never set foot on water again!" Hugh said happily. He kisses the sand. It tastes gross, so he spits it out.

"Where ar we?" Maddie asked, holding Timmy.

"Oh, isn't it obvious?" Harriet asked. "The palm trees, the white sand, the crystal blue water... Why, we've landed on an island resort."

"Place looks pretty deserted," Judy remarked.

"Oh, Judy," Harriet said. "The best ones always are. Just look for a cabana boy carrying towels." She turns to the mountains. "Hello! I could use a double expresso, chop-chop." Her voice echoes. "Chop-chop... chop-chop."

"Don't worry," Jack said. "I've got a map." Jack took out a map. "We'll figure this out." Jack left the map down on the sand. "We left here," Jack said, pointing to a spot on the map. "We capsized here." He pointed to another spot. "I know exactly where we are. See? We're on this tiny little island called..." Jack points to the island and looks down. "'Uninhabited.'"

"You mean..." Maddie asked, worried, holding Timmy, "we're the only people here?"

"Well, we'll just have to get back in the boat and row to another island. One with coffee," Harriet said, going near the ocean on the beach. "Vlad, the lifeboat's gone!"

"Gone?" Vlad cried, shocked. They might just have to stay on this "Uninhabited" island.

"Where'd it go?" Hugh asked, shocked as well. Vlad and Hugh run to the lifeboat.

"Look, it's way out there," Harriet said.

The lifeboat is on a rock, deflated.

"Wait," Vlad said. "Ho, ho, ho, oh, butter biscuits."

"We're marooned?" Hugh asked, really shocked now. "With no food?" Hugh started to freak out. "How soon before we all turn cannibal?" Hugh ran around in circles. "I have to get out of here!"

"So, 'Swiss Family Neutron,' he's not," Judy said, holding Jimmy and Danielle.

All the way on the other side of Uninhabited, the Wild Cats are at their Commvee.

"Good morning, poodles," Waffle said to Helga, Bessie, Stimpy, and Phil. "Splee!"

"We were up all night looking for that leopard," Ginger explained to the kids.

"Helga, they're here!" Bessie called to Helga.

"Ta da!" Helga said, walking out of the kitchen. "Homemade coconut muffins with fresh herbal tea."

"Helga, this is so sweet," Ginger said to her daughter.

"Oh, and these look heavenly. Splee!" Waffle said to Helga. "Afraid we must eat and run. Splee!" Waffle then drinks all the fresh herbal tea at once, then ran ff, chewing on a homemade coconut muffin. "Mmm. Splee!"

"Ooh, really delicious, honey," Ginger said, running off with a muffin in her hand.

"But you guys just got here!" Bessie pointed out.

"I know, but the Foundation is expecting that footage today, and we still haven't got it," Ginger pointed out. "Waffle, I think we should split up."

"Dearest splee!" Waffle said. "I thought we were so happy, splee!"

Ginger stared at Waffle, sending him a mental message that she meant the leopard.

"Oh, splee..." Waffle said. "You mean to look for that leopard, don't you? Splee!"

Waffle and Ginger start to walk off, but Helga pushes them.

"I can't believe this! You're always working," Helga remarked. "When's the last time we took a vacation?"

"But, Helga, we travel all over the world," Ginger remarked.  
"I want a family vacation," Helga said.

Ginger and Waffle do not answer. They just keep walking off. Helga pulled them back.

"You know, where we fight over the bar of hotel soap," Helga said happily.

"And Helga hogs all the good towels?" Bessie said happily.

"And we order room service," Helga agreed happily.

"And we do dorky family activities?" Bessie said happily.

"Yes!" Helga agreed happily. "Dorky sounds really good right now."

"Well, girls, I'm sorry," Ginger said. "I didn't realize you felt this strongly. I promise, as soon as we find the leopard, we'll do dorky family activities. It's settled then." Ginger left.

Bessie started to leave, too.

"You're leaving, too?" Helga asked, confused.

"Mm-hmm," Bessie hummed.

"Fine, go," Helga said, "I was just going to hang out on the beach today anyway."

"Helga, are you forgetting that I talk to animals?" Bessie asked, turning to Helga.

"Sadly, no," Helga said. "Your point?"

"I'm going to find out where that leopard is so when we leave, and maybe we'll really take a vacation," Bessie said. "Come on, Phil."

Phil is on the bench, reading a magazine, wearing sunglasses, and sipping some lemonade. "Ahh... let me stay..."

"Phil's staying here," Bessie said. She left.

Stimpy is throwing coconut muffins at birds. "Ha ha ha ha ha he he he he..."

"See..." Helga said.

"Bla ha ha he ha ho ho he ha he ha ho..." Stimy laughed, throwing homemade coconut muffins at birds.

"...ya," Helga said.

"Ba hoy ha he he ha ha who who ha..." Stimpy laughed, still throwing the muffins.

"Stimpy!" Helga said.

"Ba hoy ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..." Stimpy laughed.

"I did not slave..." Helga said.

"HA HA HE WHO HA HA HA..." Stimpy laughed.

"Under a hot oven..." Helga said.

"BLAH KA KA MA LA HA HA HA HE HE HE..." Stimpy laughed.

"To feed the birds!" Helga said.  
"CHA HA HE HE HE HA DO DA HA HA LA LA LA..." Stimpy laughed madly as he finally hit the parrot's claws. The parrot drops the muffin on Helga.

"When I write about my life-" Helga said, annoyed.

"HA HA HA HA HA KA KA HA MWA HA HA HA.." Stimpy laughed madly.

"-and I will-" Helga said, still annoyed.

"KLA HA HA!" Stimpy laughed madly.

"-I will _not _be kind," Helga said, still annoyed.

_Well, that's the end of Chapter 6! In Chapter 7: Princess Vikitiki, Vicky sings a song while the adults try to figure out a plan to survive._


	8. Ch 7 Princess Vikitiki

**CHAPTER 7: PRINCESS VIKITIKI**

_Who is the adults' leader and what are Princess Vikitiki's rules? Let's read!_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, the kids are making sandcastles. Judy walked to them. "Okey-dokie, kids," Judy said. "You play here, while the mommies and daddies try to ward off the..."

Jack is happily walking by, carrying sticks and straw.

"SPECTER OF DOOM!" Judy yelled.

Jack screamed, warding off his happiness. He puts the sticks in a bush. In a nearby bush, Vicky is smiling evilly. She has a plan to become the princess of Uninhabited-Princess Vikitiki.

"Twerps, listen up," Vicky said, stepping on Penny's sandcastle, "We're stucked on a topical island that don't gots no people on it."

"But we're here, Vicky," Spongebob pointed out.

"I mean people who _matter," _Vicky said, walking across the playpen made out of sticks. "And we gots no food." She got and Danielle's face. "And no cookies!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Vicky," Jenny pointed out.

"Oh, yeah?" Vicky asked. "I saw a movie 'bout it once. These little kids were all alone on an island till they growed up and turned wild. The boy grew a beard down to his feet, and they had to wear _rags for clothes."_

The kids gasp.

"That's not the worstest part," Vicky remarked.

The kids gasp.

A song starts.

Vicky: _**This isn't like**_

_**Our park back home**_

_**With slides**_

Vicky slides down a rock.

_**And pools**_

Vicky plays in vines. She then swings on more vines.

_**And swings**_

_**It's a creepy little island**_

_**With great big scary things**_

Vicky popped out of the vines. The kids gasp. Vicky made shadow puppets of a mutant lobster chomping on Timmy. The kids gasped.

_**Where mutant lobsters**_

_**Crawl around**_

They turned to Vicky, who's making the puppets.

_**Chomping on little kids**_

Vicky snuck to the playpen. She leaned over.

_**And water wings can't save you**_

Vicky turned to the kids, making squid movements. This makes the kids gasp.

_**From the slimy,**_

_**Squishy squids**_

_**That's why you need**_

_**A princess-**_

_**Something beautiful, hmm?**_

_**Like me-**_

There is a red screen with flowers on it with Vicky wearing a luau and flowers on her hair. She swings to luau across her hips, on a rock.

_**To save you**_

_**From the scary claws**_

_**That grab you from the tree**_

Vicky is riding a mutant lobster, disobeying her laws!

_**So if you don't wanna end up**_

_**Being mutant lobster food**_

Vicky is now sitting on her pool bench in peace. Jimmy, Danielle, Danny, Spongebob, and Penny are carrying her bench with Vicky drinking lemonade.

_**Then keep your Island Princess**_

_**In a really happy mood!**_

Jimmy is blowing bubbles. He goes to jail.

_**That means no blowing bubbles**_

Danielle is making smells. Jimmy and Danielle are both in jails.

_**That means no making smells**_

Vicky takes her clothes off, revealing clothing made out of "royal" shells! She dances across the crowd.

_**That means no bugging me**_

_**To wear my royal shells, ha!**_

Vicky puts her clothes back on. She walked by. The tykes bow. Jimmy and Danielle are now free by bowing to Vicky.

_**Like bow when I walk by**_

_**Listen when I speak to you**_

_**But don't look me in the eye!**_

Jenny looks Vicky in the eye.

Vicky gasped.

In reality, Jenny starts singing as well.

Jenny: _**You're not**_

_**Some Island Princess**_

Jenny holds a picture of Vicky from the S.S. Ghost Ship.

_**There's not a squishy squid**_

_**There are no mutant lobsters**_

_**That would ever eat a kid**_

(to the tykes) _**Don't listen to her stories**_

_**She always misbehaves**_

_**She's trying to scare you babies**_

Jenny puts one hand on the ground and uses the other to point at Vicky.

_**Into being Island Slaves!**_

Vicky: _**Why do you always have to be**_

_**So good**_

_**And nice**_

_**And cheeky?**_

Vicky hands Jenny the photo of the REAL Vicky, not some Vikitiki. Vicky has scribbled on it making it Island Princess Vikitiki.

_**Just face the facts**_

_**That I'm this Island Princess Vikitiki**_

The setting changed to the scene with Vicky with a luau, flowers in her hair, standing on a rock, with flowers all over the sides of the screen.

_**So if you don't wanna end up**_

_**Being mutant lobster food**_

We zoom through the tiki torches, breathing fire heavily, as fire is all over the screen.

_**Then keep your Island Princess**_

_**In a really happy mood**_

The tykes come to Vicky, bowing and singing. Vicky sings along with them.

Vicky, Danny, Spongebob, Jimmy, Danielle, and Penny: _**Keep your Island Princess**_

_**In a really happy mood**_

Vicky: _**Yeah!**_

"It's obvious," Jack said, carrying sticks. "The first thing to do is make a signal fire."

"You know what else is obvious?" Vlad said. "You're an idiot."

"We have to find something to eat," Maddie said, feeling sad about the babies, not having much food. "All I saved was a couple jars of baby food."

Hugh passed by, eating the baby food. He has green baby food all around his mouth. "I never knew strained peas and apricots went so well together," Hugh said happily.

"Oh, you ate the baby food?" Melody yelled. She pushed Hugh off his feet.

"Babies don't need food," Hugh remarked. "I have to keep my strength up for when you try to throw me into the soup pot!"

"He's delusional," Maddie said.

"This is all your fault!" Vlad yelled.

"My fault?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Whose idea was the Jack Cruise to Doom?" Harriet yelled.

"Oh, I would expect that from the Squarepants' or the Neutrons, but Harriet!" Vlad cried. "I knew this day was coming since you were in diapers!"

"I should have never left Paris!" Melody cried.

The tykes were watching from the playpen. They were afraid about Jack. They were also worried about this: Will they ever turn wild? Will they ever get off the island?

Judy saw this. She gets out of the adults' circle. She then draws a circle around them. The adults watched. "This is the Circle of Chaos," Judy said. "If we're ever going to survive this island, we can't ever step foot in the Circle of Chaos."

Rupert walked out of the Circle of Chaos. "Wow," he said. "I feel better already."

"We don't know when we'll get off this island," Judy said. "Until we do, we're gonna need order. First thing we need is a leader. Any volunteers?"

Jack raised his hand.

"Jack, put down your hand," Maddie said, holding Timmy.

"I nominate Judy," Harriet said.

"I accept," Judy said. "All in favor of me, raise your hand."

Everyone except for Jack raises their hand.

"Hold on," Jack said. "You're all going to blindly follow Judy just because she drew a circle in the sand?"

"Yes!" the adults exclaim.

"Thank you," Judy said. "As my first duty as your rightfully-elected leader, I'm assigning Jack to baby watch. The rest of you, follow me." She brought Jack a pack filled with stuff for the babies to do.

"Geez, all I wanted to do was have a little adventure," Jack said. He kicked a rock. "Now everyone-" Jack said, sitting on the beach, with his feet in the water, "and their brother is blaming me for this mess."

Back in the playpen, the tykes are revealed to have seen all this.

"Vicky," Danny said, "are the growed-ups mad at my daddy?"

"That's a blunderstatement," Vicky said, with Jimmy and Danielle fanning her with leaves. "He's in big trouble. It's 'cause of him we're going to have to live here forever."

"Maybe we can help," Danny decided.

"You babies are going to help?" Vicky asked. "You can't keep your fingers out of your nose."

Sure enough, Jimmy and Danielle are picking their noses.

"We gots to try, Vicky," Danny said. Danny got out his binoculars. He sees parrots and a hall that has the rainforest on it. "Guys, up that hill. I think it's the drainforest, just like we sawed on Waffle Catberry's TV show!"

"Does that mean Waffle Catberry's here?" Penny asked.

"What makes you think that idiot-cat big-eared nature guy's on this dinky island?" Vicky asked.

"He was getting eated by that crocogator," Danny said. "'Member?"

Spongebob screamed.

"Nice knowing you, Spongebob," Jimmy said.

"Jimmy!" Danny said happily. "I bet if we go in there, we'll find Waffle Catberry."

"He can help us get home!" Jenny said happily. "And no one would be mad at your daddy no more!"

"And I wouldn't have to share the waffle I gots in my diapie," Jimmy said.

"James Isaac," Danielle said.

"Uh, if I have a waffle in my diapie," Jimmy said.

The tykes go up the hill.

Jenny is passing by in a chair. "See ya, Vicky," Jenny said.

"Hey, get back here!" Vicky scolded. "You babies better listen to me, or else!" Vicky's voice echoes. _"Or else... or else... or else..."_

_Uh oh! Vicky's the new Island Princess and Jack is in trouble! In Chapter 8: Meeting Others, the kids find the Wild Cats. Review!_


	9. Ch 8 Meeting Others

**CHAPTER 8: MEETING OTHERS**

_How are they doing now? Here's some fun in this chapter! Oh. What will Vicky do first as her royal duties?_

Meanwhile, at the other side of the beach, Jack is getting some stuff from his pocket that he left from the S.S. Ghost Ship. "I'm going to build a signal fire that will have us off this island in no time," Jack said.

"Um, let's see." He gets out a gum pack. "Gum..." He gets out a pen that has "Writes-Upside-Down" on it. "My special 'Writes-Upside-Down' pen..." He gets out a razor. "And my disposable razor. Great. I can chew, shave, and write about it. On my head."

Vicky is with Lounge Singer Jessica going across the island. "I can't believe it, Jessica. Those babies always do whatever I say!" Vicky said. She goes near Jack. "What's all this junk?" She stepped on a pen. The pen is broken in half.

"It's not junk, Vicky," Jack said. "These everyday items can be used to make a lot of things." He held up the pen, which is broken in half. "That's it! I'll build a radio and send a distress signal! Vicky, keep an eye on the babies for me, okay?"

"I'm supposed to baby-sit those half-pipes?" Vicky asked. "That's dog's work!" She went over to Goddard, who is sleeping next to a nearby tree. "Goddard! Wake up! Watch the babies. I got important things to do, like find someone to be my royal subjects. Now, go!" Goddard went off, searching for the babies.

_**Bow wow wow**_

_**Yippy yo**_

_**Yippy yo**_

_**Bow wow wow**_

_**Yippy yay**_

_**Yippy yay**_

_**Bow wow wow**_

_**Yippy yo**_

_**Yippy yo**_

_**Bow...**_

Vicky walks off, trying to find people to be her "royal subjects."

_**Bow wow wow**_

_**He's a hound dog**_

_**He's so cool**_

_**Yeah yeah yippee yip**_

Goddard sneezed onto the sand, then walks off into the rainforest.

"Jessica, this vacation stinks!" Vicky said, going across the deep, damp forest in the middle of the afternoon. "I've been walking forever, and no one's come along to carry me yet!"

A parrot flies by with a cupcake, the same homemade coconut cupcake from one of the chapters. That looks yummy...

"Drop it, beak-head!" Vicky yelled.

The parrot drops poop on Vicky.

"Ew!" Vicky said, disgusted.

All of a sudden, she walks by and trips on a rock. "OW WOW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW?" Vicky screamed, holding her leg. She fell down. 'There's got to be someone around here I can boss." Vicky then sees Helga and Phil.

"Ew! Ah!" Phil said with Vicky watching. Phil is painting Helga's toenails and giving her "munchies."

"Listen up, monkey," Helga said. "All that chimp chatter really bugs."

Phil stopped talking and kept painting Helga's toenails pink.

"Just hand over those munchies and keep painting," Helga ordered.

Vicky is watching from the bushes, amazed. "Wow!" Vicky said. "She's got that monkey waiting over her hoof and mouth. Jessica, I could learn a lot from that girl." She walked to Helga. "Excuse me, Miss Bossy Lady?"

Phil is chattering.

"Pipe down, monkey," Vicky ordered. "Hey, Lady!"

"Who's calling me a lady?" Helga asked. "I'm a teen!" She saw Vicky. "Where did you come from? This is supposed to be a deserted island."

"I'm Vikitiki, the Island Princess," Vicky said. "And I'm thirsty!" Vicky drank all the fruit punch. It is dripping all around the sides of her mouth! "And I lost my touch for being bossy, so you got to teach me."

Vicky placed the cup of fruit punch in front of Phil. The cup apparently has ice cubes. "No ice cubes next time."

The tykes go up the hill and see the rainforest, or the "drainforest" as they call it. "There's the drainforest, guys!" Danny said. "Bet we'll find Waffle Catberry down there."

"Now you're talkin', Danny!" Jenny said happily.

The tykes go down the mountain and enter the rainforest.

"Wait up!" Spongebob cried, following them. "Wait for me!"

Many animals are in the rainforest as we see. Danny is pushing Timmy's stroller, singing.

Danny: (singing) _**This place is different**_

_**Than our own backyard**_

Spongebob, being pulled by Jimmy and Danielle, started to sing.

Spongebob: _**I hope we haven't gone too far**_

Penny: (twirling through the rainforest) _**We're somewhere's new**_

_**And we haven't a clue**_

Jenny: (taking a picture of a butterfly) _**I just saw that butterfly**_

_**Turn blue**_

Danielle: (seeing a Venus fly trap eat a bug) _**This is a strange**_

_**And mysterious place**_

Danielle gasped, deciding that Jimmy and her shouldn't eat bugs anymore.

Jimmy: (chasing a bunch of bugs) _**With lots of yummy buggies**_

_**For us to chase**_

Spongebob went through the forest, but then was trapped by a spider web.

Spongebob: (trying to get out of the spider web)_**We're walking**_

_**And we don't know where**_

The tykes push Spongebob out of the spider web, causing him to stumble like a mummy, also looking like one.

All: _**Ooh-wee,**_

_**It's a jungle out here**_

Penny: (twirling around) _**This place is really neat**_

Jimmy: (eating worms out of a hole) _**Lots of wormies for us to eat**_

Danny: (pushing Timmy's stroller) _**Lots of furry things**_

_**Everywhere you stare**_

Danielle: (twirling around) _**Feels like I got some**_

_**In my underwear**_

All: (as monkeys swing on vines throughout the rainforest) _**Monkeys swinging all around**_

Danny: (still pushing Timmy's stroller) _**I wonder if we're ever going**_

_**To get found**_

Jenny: _**We're having lots of fun,**_

_**Hey, look over there...**_

All: _**Whoopie!**_

_**Oh, boy!**_

_**Yay!**_

Penny: (swinging across a vine) _**Great big snake**_

_**Hanging from a tree**_

Spongebob: _**I hopes that it**_

_**Don't eat up me**_

Dannny: (pushing Timmy's stroller down a swirly mountain) _**Fat green lizard**_

_**Looking me in the eye**_

Jimmy is playing with a snake as the snake looks at him hungrily.

The fat green lizard chases a fly, then eats it.

Danielle gasped.

Jenny: (gasping) _**I sure am glad**_

_**That I'm not that fly**_

Danielle gasped once again.

Penny: _**Prettiful birdies**_

_**Singing a song, tweet tweet**_

Spongebob: _**I hope we don't stay here for long**_

Danny peeked out of a nearby bush. He popped out, singing.

Danny: _**We gots a job to do,**_

_**And we're headed up there**_

_**Look sharp, it's a jungle out here**_

_**We gots a job to do,**_

_**And we're headed up there**_

All: _**Ooh-wee,**_

_**It's a jungle out here**_

Jimmy is getting bugs from a thing of dirt.

A centipede hung onto a branch.

Jimmy grabbed the centipede. "Wow!" Jimmy said. "It's got a gazillion feets. Well, down the hatch." Jimmy tried to eat the centipede.

"James, no!" Danielle cried.

"Oh, sorry," Jimmy said. "Want a bite?"

"No!" Danielle protested. "I don't think we should eat bugs no more."

"That's crazy talk," Jimmy said, "Danielle! We've been raised on bugs!"

"I know it, Jimmy," Danielle said, "but that's afore I sawed that poor fly get eated by that big mean ol' flower. Now you let him go!"

"If I knowed the last bug I eated would be the last bug I eated," Jimmy moaned, "I would have eated it slower!"

Danny sees cat footprints. "Look! Growed-up feetprints!" Danny exclaimed. "I bet they're Waffle Catberry's!"

"Let's go!" Penny exclaimed.

Most of the kids leave.

Spongebob was left alone. He was going pee on a bush. "You know," Spongebob said, "it's a lot easier going potty in the drainforest than at home. And you don't have to worry 'bout getting any on the floor or the walls or anything." Spongebob got out of the bushes, seeing his friends gone. He frowned. "Guys? Uh... wait up!" Spongebob started to try to chase the tykes, but they are gone. "Uh, uh, guys?"

On the other side of the rainforest, Bessie is talking to a baby monkey. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a clouded leopard," Bessie said. "Have you see any around?"

"Sure," the baby monkey, Mason, said. "There's one at the..."

Phil ran to Bessie. Phil was swinging on vines. "Bessie!" Phil cried. "You'll never believe what I just saw! There's a little girl at camp, and she's a miniature Helga. In every way. She's bossy, she's loud... she's hideous!"

As Phil was talking, Goddard was walking through the rainforest, and he saw Bessie and Phil.

"Phil, look!" Bessie said, seeing Goddard.

"A robot dog?" Phil asked.

"What's he doing here?" Bessie asked.

"Oh, spreading his robot fleas on an unsuspecting world," Phil replied.

"Come on," Bessie said, having Phil get on a vine as they swing to Goddard. Bessie and Phil hit Goddard.

Goddard growled. "Hey, hey, hey," Goddard said. "Could you give a robot dog a little warning? I'm trying to do my business here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Bessie said.

"You know, it's funny," Goddard said. "For a minute there I thought I actually heard you talking to me." He turned to Bessie and Phil. "You talking to me? Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah," Bessie said, "I can talk to animals. It's a long story. Should we come back?"

"Ah, no problem, I'm done," Goddard said. "I was just marking." Goddard said in a hunky voice, "Goddard was here!" He jumped from a branch, stopping his hunky voice, going back to normal. "Uh, sorry. I know... where are my manners? I am Goddard. Full name: Down, Goddard! Down! Get off that couch!"

"I'm Bessie," Bessie said, "and this is Phil."

Goddard sneezed on Phil.

"Goddard was here, too," Phil said, sighing.

"Wow! I've been sneezing all day," Goddard said. "My sniffer stopped working. It needs new batteries. I can't even smell my own robot butt. And let me tell you, I've tried.'

"Charmed," Phil said, sighing in annoyance.

"Goddard, what are you doing here?" Bessie asked.

"Well... I'm..." Goddard said. "To be honest with you, I'm looking for my babies."

"You lost your babies?" Bessie asked.

"Probably too busy drinking from the toilet," Phil snickered.

"I was not!" Goddard protested. "I was sleeping."

"That was my second guess," Phil said.

"Hey, hey, smart boy," Goddard said, "you don't get it, okay? This is how it works. Usually they wander off, I find them, no problem. But I can't smell. I might as well not even call myself a dog." Goddard layed down on the ground, starting to cry.

"Don't worry, Goddard," Bessie whispered. "We'll help you find them."

"Really?" Goddard asked in disbelief. "You really will help me find them?"

Bessie nodded.

"Thank you!" Goddard exclaimed. "That is so nice." Goddard licked Bessie. "Wow, you taste pretty good." He kept licking her.

"Animals," Phil said, annoyed.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the rainforest, Spongebob is walking sadly, trying to find the kids, but he has no luck. "Danny? Jimmy? Danielle? Goddard?"

Some parrots push Spongebob, making him fall into the mud.

"Aw..." Spongebob said. "I knew we shoulda stayed at the beach."

Spongebob was at the waterfall. He started to sing.

Spongebob: (washing his clothes) _**This is the way**_

_**We wash our clothes**_

_**Wash our clothes,**_

_**Wash our clothes**_

_**This is the way**_

_**We wash our clothes**_

_**So early in the morning.**_

Spongebob placed the clothing on the sand near the waterfall. He is in wet underpants. He heard a cracking sound. "Jimmy?" Spongebob asked, going to the waterfall. "Danielle! This is not funny!" He saw Stimpy, which he thought was his reflection! "Oh, you're just my 'flection!" Spongebob and Stimpy do crazy things together.

"Lalululalalalululu!" Stimpy said, doing stuff with his tongue. "How ya doin', Spongebob?"

"Uh, my 'flection next talked back!" Spongebob said. "I been ascared of lots of astuff 'afore, but I never been ascared of me!"

Meanwhile, Stimpy stole the clothes.

"Hey! Where'd it go? Um, Spongebob? That's not very nice. From now on, I'm not gonna make funny faces with you no mores!" Spongebob said.

Stimpy threw his brown pants at Spongebob.

"Hey, who's throwing stuff?" Spongebob asked. He put on Stimpy's shorts. "My shorts feel kinda big..." He turned to where his shoes were. "Aah! Who took my shoeses?"

Stimpy laughed madly, wearing Spongebob's clothing, crashes into a tree, and gives Spongebob a wedgie. Spongebob looked up. "Hey! My big-boy pants aren't 'posed to do this!" He looked into the water. "Oh! I don't even look like Spongebob no mores."

_In Chapter 9: Big Bad Cat, Baby Jaguar (which I will now call Baby Leopard) sees Goddard, Bessie, and Phil, and they all have a singing battle. In the meantime, review!_


	10. Ch 9 Big Bad Cat

**CHAPTER 9: BIG BAD CAT**

_Well, this is the dance battle chapter! Read!_

Meanwhile, the tykes and Jenny went up the hill to Waffle Cat.

Jimmy went back to a tree, and he seeing a centipede, which Jimmy thinks is a worm. Jimmy hid in the bamboo.

Danielle hears the crunching and sees Jimmy, about to eat a centipede! "Jimmy!" Danielle scolded, snatching the centipede. "No! We don't do that no mores!"

"Aw," Jimmy said, "just one more wormie, Danielle!"

Danielle does not listen and is about to free the centipede.

"Don't you 'member how good they used to taste?" Jimmy asked, twiddling his thumbs. "How they tickled on the way down?"

"NO, I DON'T!" Danielle scolded. "I told you I'm a vegebelatarian now."

We zoom to Jimmy's vision, which has Danielle, about to free the centipede. Jimmy gasped.

"We don't eat bugs," Danielle said, in a harsh way. "We pet 'em."

"I don't knows you anymore, Danielle," Jimmy said. "Do you... do you still like to eat mud?"

"Not if it has a face," Danielle said.

"But you're my twin!" Jimmy said. "Who's gonna 'splain Mommy's jokes to me or-or help me plant my booger farm? And who's gonna tell me when my feet smell?"

Danielle did not listen to Jimmy and freed the centipede.

The centipede ran off, happy and free.

Jimmy and Danielle ran back to the other babies. They were going through the forest, searching for Waffle.

Jimmy sadly walked to Timmy.

**"4"**

Sniff feet!

"Okay, Timmy," Jimmy said. "Do your stuff."

Timmy smelled Jimmy's feet. "Eeew! 'Tinky!" Timmy started licking Jimmy's feet.

You can stop sniffing now.

"Guys," Penny said, caring for her stepbrother, "I haven't seen Spongebob in a long time."

"We better go back," Jenny suggested. "You know how scared Spongebob is of being losted."

"Bobegnops (Bob-Nops)!" Stimpy cried, going through the bushes.

"Is everything okay, Spongebob?" Penny asked, thinking that Stimpy is Spongebob.

Stimpy starts riding piggyback on Penny. "WEE!" Stimpy jumped off Penny and sees Danny through his binoculars. "Ooh..."

"!" Stimpy said happily, cutting down the bamboo and running off.

Jimmy looked at Danielle in disbelief. "When did Spongebob start talking backwards?" Jimmy asked.

Meanwhile, Waffle went down a mountain. "Not a hair, not a paw print, not even a dropping! Splee! Must keep my chin up. I'll find that cat or my name's not Waffle Archibald Cat. Splee!"

"I'll find that big-nosed nature guy," Danny said bravely, "or my name's not Danny Awfully Bald Fenton/Phantom!" Danny looked through his binoculars hopefully as Stimpy jumps around and Spongebob's clothes.

"Stimpy splee?" Waffle asked. "Is that you? Splee!" Waffle looked in his binoculars.

"Look, it's Waffle Catberry!" Danny said happily.

"We founded him!" Penny said happily.

"Great Goodall's Splee," Waffle said happily, "a gaggle of babies! Splee! Little splees! Stay right there, Splee! I'm coming down! Splee!" Waffle fell off a rock. "Not the way I intended. Splee! Heavens, what a fall. Splee! I must get to those baby splees." Waffle is now in the rainforest and a coconut dropped on his head. He fell asleep.

When Waffle woke up, he had developed an amnesia and thought he was a bsby.

"Are you okay, Mr. Catberry?" Jenny asked.

"She called me 'Mr.' Splee!" Waffle said. "Silly Billy Splee. I'm only this many years old! Splee!" Waffle held up three fingers. "Do any of you remember where I left my tricycle? Splee!"

"That's one old three-year-old," Jimmy whispered to Danielle.

"Uh, no, Mr. Catberry. We're shipwrecked on this island," Jenny said. "We were hoping you could help Danny's daddy."

"Watch what I can do," Waffle said. "Splee!" Waffle spun around and around on his head.

"Spinning?" Danny wondered.

"Danny," Penny said, "I think Waffle Catberry's acting kinda funny."

"Maybe he's got diapie rash," Danielle suggested.

"Oh, yeah!" Jimmy said.

On the other side of the rainforest, Goddard is sniffing stuff with Bessie and Phil following him. Goddard is obviously smelling something. Let me explain: They found some batteries in the very beginning of the chapter and they inserted them into Goddard's nose. So it works. "Wee! Wee!"

"Did you catch a whiff of anything yet?" Bessie asked.

"It's, look, it-it-it-, it's kind of a damp smell that's a cross between sour milk and poop," Goddard said, pacing.

"Ewww!" Phil said, disgusted.

"Well, actually, I kind of like it," Goddard said.

"Sorry, Goddard, but everything smells pretty much the same," Bessie said.

"Ha! Humans," Goddard snickered. "How do you live? And who put the 'poo' in pooch?"

"Whoa," Phil said, amazed.

"Okay, there you go," Goddard said. "Look at yourself now." Goddard went pee on a tail-a clouded leopard tail.

The tail raises. It is Baby Leopard, the Clouded Leopard! The tail unfortunately has pee on it.

"All right," Goddard said, '"you got a little robot dog pee-like oil on you."

"Oh, my gosh!" Bessie said, scared. "You're the..."

Phil fainted, scared, too.

A chase begins.

Baby Leopard: _**I am Baby Leopard,**_

_**The clouded leopard**_

Goddard: _**I'm Goddard,**_

_**The robo-purebred mutt!**_

Baby Leopard: _**See these claws?**_

Goddard: _**Sniff my butt!**_

"Goddard, why'd you say that?" Bessie asked.

"I was being social," Goddard replied.

"Of course," Phil remarked, "a simple handshake wouldn't do."

Goddard: _**Hey, twitchy, I do not**_

_**Shake with cats, okay?**_

Baby Leopard: (going around Bessie and Phil) _**Now... a small**_

_**Chimp for breakfast,**_

_**A mutt for lunch,**_

_**And a sensible girl**_

_**For dinner.**_

"Hey, chimpboy, will you stop worrying? I know all about cats with a capital K," Goddard said.

Goddard: _**Sit on a windowsill,**_

_**Back up a fur ball**_

Baby Leopard: _**Ooh,**_

_**That's very ferocious**_

"Goddard, this isn't your regular house cat," Bessie said.

Goddard: _**They all twitch**_

_**Their whiskers**_

_**One whisker at a time,**_

_**Just like you and me.**_

_**Don't go and be fooled**_

_**By those fancy pants**_

_**It's just**_

_**Her feline arrogance**_

_**Flaunting their collars**_

_**With tinkly bells**_

_**She thinks her litter box**_

_**Don't smell**_

Goddard farted.

Baby Leopard: _**Whoa, hey,**_

_**Who cut the cheese?**_

_**Was that you, baby?**_

_**You may want to reexamine your diet.**_

_**Can the old**_

_**Canine philosophies**_

_**Why don't you just go**_

_**And tend to your fleas**_

_**Don't push me, mutt**_

_**I'm not in the mood**_

_**You're one swipe away**_

_**From becoming cat food**_

Goddard: _**Don't go and be fooled**_

_**By this crazy cat**_

Baby Leopard: _**Don't go and listen**_

_**To his crazy facts**_

_**Not gonna tell you twice,**_

_**You better watch your back**_

Goddard: _**Don't go and be fooled**_

_**The big bad cat's**_

_**A fur-ball-hacking**_

_**Rodent-snacking act**_

_**That's right, an act**_

_**You're just a pussycat**_

Baby Leopard: _**You think you're tough?**_

_**I dare you, Goddard**_

_**To call my bluff**_

Goddard: _**You're a very scawy puddytat.**_

Baby Leopard: _**You're one swipe away**_

_**From being toast**_

Baby Leopard then jumped on a tree, ready to make her deadly pounce, after a chase.

Goddard: _**Bessie, get my doggy bag**_

_**I'm about to catch a snack**_

Baby Leopard fell off of the tree and landed on a clff.

_**We can settle this right now,**_

_**Right here-**_

_**Mano a mano, dogo a cato.**_

Baby Leopard fell off a cliff and landed in a sticker bush.

_**Ow!**_

_**That has gotta hurt-**_

_**Falling off a cliff into a sticker bush.**_

Baby Leopard: _**Not gonna tell you twice,**_

_**You better watch your back**_

Baby Leopard got her balance back up and kept chasing Goddard.

Goddard: _**Oh!**_

_**Here I am.**_

_**Come get me.**_

Baby Leopard chased Goddard, then finally gets Goddard in her grasp.

Goddard: _**You think I'm afraid of your claws?**_

(tickling Baby Leopard) _**Coochie-coochie-coo.**_

Goddard laughed as he went to a stick bridge as Baby Leopard stops laughing and starts chasing him. Parrents are on the branches on top of them.

_**Bombs away, ladies.**_

The parrots go poop on Baby Leopard. Baby Leopard sighed, annoyed.

_**Come on, me and you.**_

_**Come on, let's go right now.**_

_**I'll rip the fur coat off ya**_

_**And wear it,**_

_**And all my robot dog friends**_

_**Will be going,**_

_**"Goddard, where did you get that skanky cat coat?"**_

The tree that Baby Leopard was on gets back up, making Baby Leopard fly into a tree.

"You hear what I'm saying, Red?" Goddard asked.

Baby Leopard fell into the water.

"I thought cats didn't like water," Goddard remarked.

Baby Leopard walked away in the water.

"But frankly, Bessie, she did need a bath...Come on, come on," Goddard said.

Baby Leopard slipped on the water.

"Oh! Whoa! Aw, what happened?" Goddard teased. "Well, I'm outta here, I gotta go find my babies."

"Helpless offspring?" Baby Leopard asked.

"Yeah! Yeah! That's it. That's it," Goddard said. "Have you seen 'em? Little ones, walk on two feet? Last time I saw 'em, they were on the beach. Walking... stumbling, actually."

"Two feet?" Bessie asked.

"Yeah, they're my human babies," Goddard said. "Two of them are halfas, one of them is a sponge, one of them is a penguin, and the rest of them are human toons."

Baby Leopard has an evil grin on her face.

"I thought we were lokoing for puppies!" Bessie exclaimed.

"No, no," Goddard remarked. "My pups are home wtih the wife, Roxy. She's probably going to have baby mutants. She can't travel. Delicate stomach. Me, I could eat anything-shoes, furniture, pencils with the little erasers. I ate one of Spongebob's diapers one time-"

"Goddard..." Bessie said, scared.

"-and let me tell you-" Goddard said.

"Goddard!" Bessie exclaimed in shock.

"-that is spicy," Goddard finished.

"Goddard! We have to find those babies before Baby Leopard does! Come on!" Bessie has Goddard follow her through the rainforest.

"When will I think before I bark?" Goddard asked.

"Goddard, is that you?" Spongebob asked as Goddard, Bessie, and Phil are passing a tree.

_Uh-oh! Baby Leopard might eat the babies! In Chapter 10: Mean Class, Vicky learns from Helga on how to be mean. Review!_


	11. Ch 10 Mean Class

**CHAPTER 10: MEAN CLASS**

_How is Spongebob, Vicky, and Helga? Hmm, I wonder..._

"Danny? Penny? Anybody?" Spongebob asked, walking through the forest.

Some adult monkeys are chasing the baby monkey.

"Oh, no, not monkeys!" Spongebob said. He saw the adult monkeys chase a baby monkey. "Hey, they're chasing that little one! That's not very nice."

Spongebob went over to the monkeys.

A baby monkey with a papaya stared at Spongebob. The other monkeys come.

"Now, you big monkeys go 'way," Spongebob said to the monkeys. "You were little monkeys yourselfs once... um... probably. So just go away and leave this little monkey 'lone."

The monkeys got closer.

"Shoo!" Spongebob told the monkeys. "Shoo!"

The baby monkey gave Spongebob the papaya as the other monkeys go away.

"Thanks," Spongebob said. "Wow! I saved someone 'stead of someone saving me. I must be a wild boy now." He wiped the papaya on Stimpy's pants then takes a bite out of it.

On the other side of the rainforest, Bessie, Goddard, and Phil are searching for the tykes.

"Babies!" Bessie called in the mountains. "Danny! Jenny!"

"Oh, my robot dogness!" Goddard cried. "What if I never feel their sticky jammy fingers poking in my ears again? What if I never find a floating diaper in my doggie bowl? What if..."

"Goddard!" Phil shouted. "Snap out of it!"

"Right, right, right, right," Goddard said. "Not helping. Not helping. Focus, focus, Goddard." Goddard poked his ears up. "What does 'focus' mean? Right, right." Goddard started to cry again. "But who's going to sneak me donuts?"

"Come on, we're almost there," Bessie said, jumping off the mountain.

Meanwhile, the babies are trying to get the family home but Stimpy in his Spongebob get-up is pushing Timmy's stroller wildly.

Meanwhile, at the beach, Vicky and Helga are having cookies.

**"5"**

Sniff cookies!

"These are much better than the cookies we gots back at the grass hut, and I don't have to share with no dumb twerps," Vicky said. "I mean, dumb twerp savages."

"Tell me about it," Helga said. "I have to share with a pigtailed weirdo, a jungle freak, and a monkey in a tank top." Helga held up the cup. "Uh, refill."

"Why do I have to get it?" Vicky asked.

"You said you wanted to learn how to be bossy, right?" Helga asked. "This is how you learn. Extra ice, two straws."

Stop sniffing, start eating!

As Vicky left, Helga said, "I would trade the monkey for her any day."

In the walkie-talkie, Ginger said, _"Helga, come in. Over."_

"No," Helga said, "but get this, Mom."

_"Tell me later, honey," _Ginger said. _"Be back soon."_

In the Commvee, Vicky is kicking cans, saying, "Vikitiki is nobody's lackey." Vicky saw a cool invention: the bathysphere. "Hey, lady!" Vicky called. "What's this bubble thing?"

"A bathysphere," Helga said. "It goes underwater. You know, like a submarine." Helga yelled, "Getting thirsty here!"

Vicky slumped down in the Commvee. "That girl's even bossier than me," she said, sighing. She looks in binoculars, seeing the tykes going up a mountain. "Those dumb twerps are practically on top of a mountain, and I'm gonna be blamed! I gotta go home and pretend I'm innocent." She got out of the Commvee and talked to Helga. "Um, Helga? I just 'membered. I was supposed to be home for, uh, the Island Sacrifice."

"Okay, my mom will drive you when she gets here," Helga said.

"But I have to go now," Vicky said. "I'm the princess. Who do you think's going to throw in the goat?"

"Oh, it's a native thing," Helga said. "Oh, Mom will understand." Getting in the Commvee, she said, "But I am not waiting around to watch the goat bite it."

In the Commvee, Vicky asked, "Is that a CD player?"

"Yeah, only the best," Helga said. "You know an awful lot for an 'island girl.'"

"Um, well, see, a TV washed up on the beach once and the island king made the whole tribe watch it," Vicky lied.

"Cool!" Helga exclaimed.

"I love this song!" Vicky exclaimed.

"Hey," Helga said, "me, too."

"WOO!" Vicky and Helga exclaimed happily.

Helga and Vicky are on a wild ride.

Helga and Vicky: _**Darling you've got**_

_**To let me know**_

_**Should I stay or should I go**_

_**If you say that you are mine**_

_**I'll be here till the end of time**_

_**So you've got to let me know**_

_**Should I stay or should I go?**_

_**Yow!**_

_**It's always tease...**_

Bessie, Phil, and Goddard are near the beach, and the Commvee has to stop, but it just can't stop! The Commvee is now on a raft, going through the water.

"Whoa!" Vicky cried.

"Whoa!" Helga cried.

Bessie got in front of the Commvee. "Helga!" Bessie cried. "Helga, there's a bunch of babies lost around here, and the leopard's after them!"

"I didn't know there was a leopard out here," Vicky remarked. "I'm gonna be in big trouble." Vicky ran to the bathysphere, with a plan.

"Get bakc here and put your seat belt on," Helga ordered. She ended up sliding down the seatbelt to catch Vicky.

"C'mon, Jessica," Vicky said bravely. "We're taking a ride!"

"Vikitiki!" Helga cried.

Vicky jumped into the bathysphere.

"Oh, man," Helga said.

_In Chapter 11: The Great Rescue, Vicky tries to save the tykes and Waffle, but fails. So the adults try to save them all! Review!_


	12. Ch 11 The Great Rescue

**CHAPTER 11: THE GREAT RESCUE**

_Here's the chapter before the last chapter! Hope you enjoy!_

The bathysphere went out into the ocean. Vicky pushed buttons in a frantic race to save the babies. The air in the Commvee is now gone and it flies. It starts to explode. Waffle and the tykes are watching.

Waffle: _**Twinkle, twinkle**_

_**Little star...**_

"Splee!" Waffle exclaimed.

"Whoa," the tykes said.

The Commvee went out into the ocean, sinking down into the depths.

Helga swam up to the top of the ocean.

"Helga, what happened?" Bessie asked.

"I was taking care of the Island Princess and..." Helga started.

Vicky, in the bathysphere, went up.

"What's she doing in the bathysphere?" Bessie asked.

"I didn't say I was taking care of her _well," _Helga said.

In the bathysphere, Vicky is trying to find the lights to turn them on. "Where are the lights on this thing?" she asked.

The lights turn on. She gasped. She is in the midst of a school of fish! The fish go away from the bathysphere, leaving her breathless. The bathysphere went through a rock wall.

Meanwhile, Waffle and the tykes were playing through the forest. "I'm a kangaroo. Splee!" Waffle said, hopping. "Hoppity, hoppity, hop. Splee!" Waffle went into a frog pose and hopped again. "I'm a froggie, and I'm frogging, splee!"

"All this hopping is making my diapie creep," Jimmy said, scratching his diaper.

Baby Leopard is now going near the babies.

"Ooh... Now I'm a giant kitty cat, with lots of pointy toothies! Splee!" Waffle said, still playing.

"Don't worry, guys," Danny said. "Waffle Catberry plays with wild animals all the time. He'll get us out of this scrape."

"Does kitty want a mousie? Splee!" Waffle asked. "Does kitty want to dress up in dolly clothes and take a ride in Nanny's pram? Splee!"

Baby Leopard bit Waffle on the finger.

"Kitty gave me a boo-boo," Waffle said. He sucked his thumb. "Nice kitty..."

Stimpy, in Spongebob's clothes, is pushing Timmy's stroller like crazy.

"Ladosijnagzdaughf!" Stimpy said, laughing like crazy.

"Spongebob, be careful!" Penny cried.

"He's so brave," Jimmy said.

"Or dumb," Danielle said.

Stimpy dumped Timmy out of the stroller, folded up the stroller, and twirls it around and around, then chases Baby Leopard away.

Waffle and the tykes cheer.

The real Spongebob went over to Stimpy. "Hey, I've been looking all over for you," Spongebob said. "I don't like being half-nakie. I want my clothses back."

Stimpy and Spongebob switch clothes back.

"Hey, I got sticks in my hair! I gots no shoeses!" Spongebob said. "Oh, ouch, my feet!"

Stimpy came with Spongebob's glasses. "Luckity-chuckity-luckity," Stimpy said.

"That's better," Spongebob said. "Now I can see."

Baby Leopard came in front of him. "AAAHHH!" Spongebob screamed.

Stimpy pulled the tail of Baby Leopard.

Baby Leopard pulled Stimpy along. Baby Leopard got stuck in a tree. Spongebob, Timmy, Jimmy, Danielle, Danny, and Waffle are now going down the hill in Timmy's stroller.

Baby Leopard is free.

Spongebob slid down a huge leaf down a big tree.

Just like in Chapter 1, Danny held on to Spongebob's hand from the stroller (well, kinda like Chapter 1, but that had a Jeep)!

Baby Leopard jumped and hitted a tree.

"Whoa!" Spongebob said.

The stroller went up a cliff, flew through some craters, into the water, then into a deep, dark cave.

"Look, Mumsy, I'm a whale. Splee!" Waffle said, spitting out water from his mouth.

"You sure he can really help us, Danny?" Jenny asked.

"Of course, Jenny," Danny said in a bold voice. "He's Waffle Catberry. He's, um, the bestest nature 'splorer ever."

Waffle took Timmy's pacifier from him.

"Or... I thought he was," Danny said.

"Guess we're stucked in here till somebody finds us," Danielle said.

"Who's going to find us in here?" Penny asked.

"I know what'll cheer everybody up," Jimmy said. "A nice waffle."

The kids each grab a part of Jimmy's waffle.

"It's kind of crusty," Jimmy said.

"You sure you don't gots any mable syrup in there?" Danielle asked.

"Nope," Jimmy said, checking. He found a ketchup packet. "But I got some ketchup. Watch this one."

Waffle is with Timmy. Waffle blew a bubble and Timmy popped it.

"What 'dat?" Danielle said.

"What 'dat?" Danny said.

"Maybe TV people are only good at doing stuffs on TV," Jenny said.

"Well, I guess we'll be living on this island from now on," Danielle said.

"That means..." Jenny said, "I might not see my family again for a long time." Jenny started to cry.

"Uh," Jimym said, "you gonna eat that waffle?"

"Shh, Jimmy," Danielle said. "Jenny's sad."

"I'm sad, too," Penny said, starting to cry. "I want my mommy and daddy."

"Me, too," Spongebob said, crying.

Now all the kids are crying except of Danny.

"I'm sorry, guys," Danny said. "I never shoulda broughted you here. Vicky was right. I am just a backyard baby with a diapie full of dreams.'

"No, you're not," Jenny said. "Danny, you took us through the drainforest all by yourself!"

"And led us up the side of the mountain," Penny added.

"And you found Waffle Catberry," Danielle said.

"And you saved me from the giant kitty cat," Spongebob added.

"Oh," Jimmy said, "you got lots more than dreams in your diapie, Danny."

"Thanks, guys," Danny said. "That's the nicest stuff anyone's ever said. So, hey, even though we're stucked in a cave and there isn't any boat and we can't swim, I still promise to get you out of here! It's like my hero Waffle Catberry always says..."

"The Martians have landed! Splee!" Waffle said happily.

"Um, no," Danny said. "I was thinking 'bout when he says..." In a Waffle-like voice, he said, "'Don't give up hope, fateful viewers!"

Suddenly, there is a cracking sound. The bathysphere is near the babies.

Vicky has Princess Lea-like hair. It goes back to her original hair. "Ahoy, babies!" Vicky said. "Now who's your princess?"

"Yay!" Danny cried. "Let's go!"

"We're saved!" Jenny said happily.

Meanwhile, at the beach, the adults are lying down, relaxing. "Vlad, there's no longer a ringing in my ears from constant cell phone usage," Harriet said. "Oh, isn't this paradise?"

"Sure is, butter biscuit!" Vlad said. All of a sudden, the ladder that he was on fell down. "Whoa! Butter biscuit!"

Hugh is cooking a fish. "Maddie, do you think this is done?" he asked. "I've never cooked a fish with its head still on."

"Well, let me see," Maddie said, getting up from a homemade table. "Does it flake when..."

Stimpy then took the fish and ate it.

"My fish!" Hugh screamed.

Stimpy ran off.

"Who's that cannibal boy?" Hugh asked.

Stimpy sat down, with the fish in his mouth and he has Spongebob's shoes on.

"Those look an awful lot like Spongebob's shoes," Rupert said.

"You ate the fish and Spongebob!" Hugh yelled.

"Come on, guys!" Rupert said.

"After him!" Vlad yelled.

"Whoa!" Rupert said.

"Hey, whoa-oh..." Vlad said.

"He's getting away!" Hugh yelled.

Meanwhile, Ginger is showing film of some clams washing up on the shore. "Well, it's not a clouded leopard," Ginger said, "but at least I'll have film of something."

Stimpy walked through the film.

"Stimpy!" Ginger said.

The screen from Ginger's movie goes to the adults.

"What?" Ginger asked. "This is supposed to be a deserted island."

"Oh, thank heavens!" Harriet said, walking to Ginger. "We're part of an elaborate television stunt designed to humiliate us."

"Who are you?" Ginger asked.

All the adults talk at the same time about who they are.

"Hold it," Ginger said. "My name is Ginger Folley-Cat. From the nature show?"

"We're shipwrecked," Maddie said. "Can you help us, Ginger?"

"Of course," Ginger said. "Our camp is nearby." She picked up her walkie-talkie. "Helga, come in."

_"Oh, Mom," _Helga said. _"What's up?"_

"I need you to bring the Commvee over to the East Beach," Ginger said.

Back at the camp, Helga said, "Uh, that may be a problem."

_"Don't worry about cleaning up," _Ginger said.

"Oh, thanks, but that's not the problem," Helga said.

Back at the East Beach, Ginger said, "Just get here. Now." Ginger started to talk to the family. "My daughter will bring our trailer and my husband will be along soon and..."

Jack interrupts, holding a radio. "Behold, fellow islanders!" Jack interrupted. "I, Jack Fenton, have built us a radio!"

"Jack, who's watching the kids?" Maddie asked.

"Oh," Jack said, "Vicky said she'd take care of them."

"Spongebob!" Rupert cried.

"Oh, this is very strange," Goddard said, watching from a distance. "I feel like this has happened before. Look at them... chasing their own tails. If only I could tell them that it doesn't work. I know, I've done it. I've chased my tail a million times. It does not work."

Jack heard the radio. "It's getting a signal!" Jack exclaimed happily. He is under the rock that Goddard, Bessie, and Phil are on.

"I'm very impressed," Maddie said.

Ginger looked at Jack and Maddie.

"Oh, Jack's an inventor," Maddie explained. "Runs an ad in the shop-and-buy."

Bessie and Helga to to Ginger. "Girls, have you seen some children?" Ginger asked.

"Just a bossy three-year-old who has delusions of being a princess," Helga said, sighing.

"Vicky!" Harriet gasped.

_"I'm the boss of this bathie thing," _Vicky said.

"That's her!" Helga gasped.

_"We haven't moved a bit, Vicky," _Jenny said.

"That's Jenny," Maddie said.

"She must have turned on the radio in the bathysphere," Helga suggested.

"A 3-year-old's driving the bathysphere?" Ginger yelled in disbelief.

"What the heck?' Vlad yelled angrily.

"Hey, it's no problem," Ginger said. "We can track them by radar from the Commvee."

"Uh... yeah," Helga said. "Except... I sunk the Commvee."

"You what?" Ginger yelled in disbelief.

Meanwhile, the bathysphere is going through the water.

"I'm beginning to think you tooked this scrubmarine without permission, Vicky," Jenny said.

"Oh, you think you're such a know-it-all, Wakeman," Vicky said. "Now, here's the right button. You need this to drive." Vicky pressed the button making her be in a scubadiver suit.

"Mm-hmm," Jenny hummed.

"Now, here's the other right button," Vicky said, pointing to another button.

The bathysphere went high up in turbo-speed to the beach. Then it sinks and goes to a cliff.

Meanwhile, at the beach, the adults are trying to get a signal. "Oh, I can't get a signal," Ginger said. "We've got to try to reach them on your coconut."

_"Uh-uh, Wakeman," _Vicky said.

"Hello," Jack said. "Calling Vicky."

_"She really did give me cream soda," _Jenny said.

"Vicky, Jenny," Vlad said. "Can you hear me?"

_"You didn't have permission, Vicky!" _Jenny realized.

"Stop fighting this instant and listen to your father!" Harriet said.

_"...accessory!" _Jenny said.

Meanwhile, in the bathysphere...

"Sorry, Mommy!" Vicky said.

"Our mommies and daddies!" Jenny said, taking the phone.

"Daddy, tell Jenny to stop bothering me," Vicky said, taking the phone back, "while I'm trying to drive a scrubmarine!"

"Give me that, Vicky," Jenny said, taking the phone back to herself.

The bathysphere goes around in circles, then goes down into the depths in full blast.

"Hiya!" Jenny said, pulling a lever, making the bathysphere gain balance and go up.

A pack of fish hits Waffle, making him see some food.

**"6"**

Sniff fish!

"What's this? Splee! A new toy? Splee!" Waffle asked, opening the thing of fish. "Kippers! Splee! I'm the happiest lad in all of England! Splee!"

_"Listen, Vikitiki," _Helga said. _"It's me, Helga. Let me talk to my Dad."_

Vicky walked to Waffle. "Hey, mister!" Vicky said. "Stop eating those smelly fish and talk to the teen."

"This little fishie gots to the Splee Market," Waffle said, playing with the fish.

"Yuk!" Vicky said, disgusted.

"This little fishie stays home and says 'Splee!'," Waffle said, still playing.

Vicky walked off, still disgusted.

Okay, you can stop sniffing the fish now.

Back at the beach...

"Great," Helga said. "Dad finally lost it."

"Something's wrong with Waffle," Ginger said. "Girls, this is Mrs. Cat-Folley."

Back at the bathysphere...

_"Do you see a red handle?" _Ginger asked.

"I see it!" Jenny said, seeing a red handle.

_"I need you to push that up," _Ginger said. _"That will bring you to the surface."_

Before Jenny could pull the red handle up, Timmy pulled it down.

"Drooly twerp, don't touch that!" Vicky yelled angrily to Timmy.

The bathysphere went down to the bottom of the ocean. Waffle fell, unconscious.

"Oh, no, Waffle Catberry!" Danny cried sadly. "This calls for my 'mergency bottle." Danny, since he can't spray milk into Waffle's mouth, he sprayed it on Waffle's face.

Waffle has his amnesia stopped. "Hello, there, splees!" Waffle said. "Well, what have we here? Splee! Who are all you positively adorable children? Splee!"

"Huh?" Vicky asked.

"We're shipwrecked," Jenny said. "We went all over the island looking for you."

"I saved them," Vicky said, "but then Wakeman tried to drive this boat and now..."

"We just want to go home," Jenny finished.

"Well, of course you do, young lady. Splee!" Waffle said. "And so we shall. Splee!" Waffle looked at the fuel gauge. "Hmm, splee. Bit of a pickle, splee. No fuel left, splee. The radar appears to be knocked out, which means I have no idea where we are and we're almost out of oxygen, splee."

"I'm bored," Jimmy said.

"Yes, and there's that, too, splee," Waffle said.

The radio works, though.

_"Vikitiki, come in!" _Helga said. _"What's going on down there?"_

"Helgolga? Splee!" Waffle asked. "Is that you?"

At the East Beach...

"Dad! You're back to normal!" Helga exclaimed. "Well, Dad-normal anyway."

"Oh Waffle, thank goodness you're all right," Ginger said. "Can you bring her to the surface?"

_"Impossible at the moment, dearest splee," _Waffle said sadly. _"You'll have to engage the automatic-retrieval system in the Commvee, splee. And I don't want to alarm anyone, but we're a tad low on oxygen down here, splee."_

"Copy that," Ginger said. "We'll get you as soon as we can. Over and out." To the parents, Ginger said, "Okay, we have to raise the Commvee."

In the ocean, Judy and Ginger are going to the Commvee. There is a hole in one of the sides. They get out.

At the beach, Judy and Ginger are out of the water. "No go," Ginger said.

"The pump's destroyed and there's a huge rip in the pontoon," Judy agreed.

"What, it's ripped?" Vlad asked. He touched his face sadly. The babies might never come out of the bathysphere at this rate.

Jack is making calculations. He has a plan!

"Hang on," Vlad said. "The professor's getting an idea."

Meanwhile, in the bathysphere, Waffle has a lantern as he goes to the fuel gauge. "How about a little song to lift our spirits?" Waffle asked. "Splee!"

Waffle: (sitting down) _**Old MacDonald had a farm**_

_**E-I-E-I-O Splee!**_

(making a shadow puppet of a ring-tailed lemur) _**And on his farm**_

_**He had a ring-tailed lemur**_

_**E-I-E-I-O Splee!**_

(as we zoom away from the bathysphere) _**With a guttural roar here**_

_**And a throaty rumble**_

_**There... Splee!**_

Back at the beach, Jack's plan is going to be told. "We'll transfer force from the bi-pedal energy generator," Jack said, pointing to pictures, "to the dual reduction chamber. The resulting compressed atmospheric matrix will transverse the tubular transport mechanisms, which you gentlemen will connect to the deflated pontoon. This will increase the displacement coefficient of the Commvee and it will rise aided by a fulcrum-driven counter balance weighted with coconuts."

"Let's do it!" Hugh yelled happily.

"It's perfect, but..." Ginger said, "how are we going to inflate a pontoon with a hole in it?"

"Oh, no," Hugh said.

"What do we do now?" Vlad asked.

At the rock...

"What's going on?" Goddard asked.

"We can't raise the Commvee," Bessie explained. "We need something to patch it."

"Bessie!" Helga said, spotting the raft from Chapter 6. "There's a rafty thingy out there. Can we use that?"

"It's perfect!" Bessie said happily. To Goddard, she says, "She found your boat, Goddard. They can use it to raise the Commvee."

"I'll get it!" Goddard said happily.

"Goddard, no!" Bessie cried in disbelief. "The waves are too big!"

"Hey, this is Goddard you're talking to," Goddard said. "I've paddled my way to more tennis balls than I could count! If I could count."

"But I'm afraid you won't make it!" Bessie cried, scared.

"Sure I will!" Goddard said, walking into the water. "And if I don't, no one's going to say..." A wave hits him. "...that ol' Down Goddard didn't try his best." A wave hit him again. "You only go around once in this crazy, mixed-up life." A wave hit him again. "Well, not cats." A wave hits him again. "They get nine lives..." A wave hits him again. "While dogs have to cram seven years into one." A wave hits him again. "Now that bites!" A wave hits him. He falls down into the depths of the ocean.

_"Malfunctioning in... 5..." _the programming voice inside Goddard said.

_"That a boy, Goddard," _Jack said in Goddard's mind.

_"...3..."_

_"Good boy, Goddard," _Danny said in his mind.

_"...t..."_

Goddard presses a button to make him not malfunction, then he rises up, fulfilled by what the adults and kids say to him back in the house!

"Look!" Maddie said happily. "It's Goddard!"

Goddard got the raft and pulled it to the beach.

"Ooh, nice save," Vlad said, "dog."

"Good boy, Goddard," Jack said, petting Goddard.

"But what are we going to use for glue?" Hugh asked.

"I'll take care of it," Helga said. She blew a buble of gum onto the paper.

"That gum won't stay sticky for long," Jack observed. "Places!"

"Let's go," Vlad said, going into the ocean to hold up the Commvee.

Helga walked off.

"Helga?" Ginger asked.

"Don't worry, Mom," Helga said. "I'm on it."

In the ocean, Helga put the paper on the Commvee.

Vlad was at the bottom of the Commvee.

Helga swam to the top of the ocean.

At the beach...

"Got it," Helga said.

All the adults do their jobs. All of a sudden, the Commvee started to fall.

Taking Phil's place, Stimpy moved the Commvee up faster, paddling with all his might.

"Pedal!" Judy said.

"It's working!" Melody said happily.

Back in the bathysphere, Waffle starts to sing.

Waffle: _**And on his farm**_

_**He had an oceanospirillum**_

_**Multiglouliferum**_

_**E-I-E-I-O Splee!**_

The oxygen level seems to be very low.

"Can we go home, Mr. Catberry?" Vicky asked.

Before Waffle could answer, something had grasped the bathysphere with a claw.

"We've got 'em!" Harriet said happily.

"Now let's reel 'em in," Hugh said.

_Sorry for the long chapter, folks. But they are now saved! In Chapter 12: Reunited (which is the last chapter), the tykes and Waffle see a giant squid, the parents and the kids are reunited, and they go on the Flappy Bob Cruise! Review!_


	13. Ch 12 Reunited

**CHAPTER 12: REUNITED**

_Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!_

_"Waffle, is everybody okay down there?" _Ginger asked.

"Excellent, dearest. Splee!" Waffle said. "Well, one girl is rather pouty, and somebody needs a diaper change-I won't say whom."

A huge squid went through the ocean.

"Smashing! Splee!" Waffle said. "Why, it's the architeuthis, commonly known as the giant squid. Splee! Isn't she magnificent? Splee! If I only had a camera..."

"Here, Mr. Catberry..." Jenny said, giving Waffle her camera.

"Fifty feet long and two tons of boneless flesh. Splee!" Waffle said, taking a picture of the giant squid.

"Oh," Jenny said, "your picture didn't come out."

"Well," Waffle said, sighing, "that's probably how it should be. Splee! You see, children, the giant squid has never been seen alive before. Splee! I suppose this marvel of nature will be our little secret. Splee! What do you say? Splee!"

The kids and Waffle shake on it.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Waffle said. The bathysphere rose.

At the beach...

"Here I am!" Vicky said, coming out of the bathysphere as it pulled to shore by the Commvee.

"Mommy!" Penny said, coming to Melody.

"Daddy!" Spongebob said happily, coming to Rupert.

"Timmy!" Maddie said happily. "Jenny!"

"Where's Danny?" Jack asked.

"And who does this little chap belong to? Splee!" Waffle asked, holding up Danny.

"He's ours," Jack said. "Come here, champ."

"Honey," Ginger said, "I'd like you to meet Jack Fenton. He made the coconut radio that saved your lives."

"Terribly grateful, Mr. Fenton. Splee!" Waffle said. "I have a feeling I wouldn't be here without this little chap, either. Splee!"

Danny ran off, and Goddard licked him. Danny accidentally bumped into Vicky.

"Fenton!" Vicky said.

Danny gasped.

Vicky showed a smile. "You might grow up to be just like Waffle Catberry after all."

"Thanks, Vicky," Danny said. "But I think I'll grow up to be just like my daddy."

"Well, bro, I got to hand it to you..." Vlad said, hugging Jack. "I'm so proud of you, Jack."

"Oh, Waffle, I was so worried," Ginger said.

"I confess, I was, too. Splee!" Waffle said. "I hated the thought of our last family meal being shortchanged because we had to go find a leopard. Splee!"

"Your father's right," Ginger said to Helga. "We lost sight of what's important-spending time together."

Helga, Bessie, Waffle, and Ginger hug.

Stimpy jumped into the circle, kissed them, then jumped. "WA-HOO!" Stimpy says happily.

"Okay, everyone," Ginger said. "Let's pack up. We're going on vacation!"

"How about..." Harriet said.

"The Flappy Bob Cruise!" the adults exclaim happily.

"We're leaving to go on vacation," Ginger said to Helga.

"Oh, yeah," Helga said, happily, running across the place, "right on!"

**THE END!**

In the Flappy Bob Cruise, Maddie is having her sunglasses on, sitting on a bench, looking at the pool.

Stimpy jumped into the pool, saying, "Ya-hoo!"

Water splashed on Maddie.

In the pound at the ship, all the dogs get set free.

Stimpy got in Dr. Flappy Bob's pants.

Meanwhile, Bessie and Phil are fanning Goddard. "Well, Bessie, as robot dog as my witness," Goddard said, "I'll never lose my babies again!"

The tykes giggle, watching.

We zoom away from the Flappy Bob Cruise, with the Commvee going right behind it.

_Well, this is the end of the story! Hope you review more! I'll be finishing Nickrats: The Search for Dogzilla, will be doing All Growed Up Nicktoons Style, Runaway Dogzilla, and Rugrats Episodes Nicktoons Style! Bye-bye!_


End file.
